


Let Me Show You

by imagine_boobchanan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, loving bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_boobchanan/pseuds/imagine_boobchanan
Summary: You knew about their past before you even met him. Whispers surrounded Natasha when she arrived at SHIELD and the reoccurring whisper was how she met the Winter Soldier. When she released all of HYDRA & SHIELDS files the full extant of their relationship was revealed and you had re-read every scandalous line on the screen over and over again. That was in the past now and James was here, with you... wasn't he?





	

[[ x ]](http://68.media.tumblr.com/345291fe68cb55272e5e71c7574d5d9b/tumblr_ojje8c9zBZ1uanck7o1_1280.gif)

[Tumblr](https://imagine-boobchanan.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

You were trying not to be jealous, truly, but it was beginning to seem impossible. Sitting on the bench on the side of the gym gave you an unobstructed view of your lover as he trained. Usually it was a perfect seat and you could watch Bucky strain his muscles in a little white singlet that seemed to small for someone so thick. After staring for an hour you would slowly stalk forward and tug him down to press a passionate kiss to his soft kiss. He would instantly stop whatever he was doing and his soul focus would be you, but not today. Today you got to watch from the sidelines as your boyfriend laughed and sparred with his ex-girlfriend. 

"Keep up old man!" Natasha Romanoff, one of the most seductive and intelligent women to ever roam this planet, playfully sneered at Bucky. 

"Stay focused little girl." He laughed as he pinned both her arms. She winked at him before twisting and in less than a second Nat had her thighs wrapped around his head.

"Reliving some old memories?!" Sam cracked up at his own joke and everyone in the gym snickered, even Bucky. You were less than impressed but as a well trained assassin you knew how to hide emotions. Sam was right though, they were reliving old memories. You had read the leaked files before you met Bucky without thinking. Natasha was his student and as they aged their feelings grew. It was quite the HYDRA scandal when they found out their asset was fucking their Black Widow. The file never mentioned how they parted and you were to shy to ask.

"Y/N?" A soft voice whispered beside you.

"Wanda?" You playfully whispered back. Wanda sat down and chucked you a water bottle. You had taken Maximoff under your wing after the events of Sokovia and she had slowly evolved into your best friend.

"I could feel your emotions from the other side of the gym. They were to strong to ignore." She placed her hand on your knee and rested her head on your shoulder.

"Can you blame me for my 'emotions'?" You both looked up to see Bucky wrapping his arms around Natasha as Steve took a photo. To everyone else the pose would have been a friendly one but it still tore you apart.

"They are close, but you are closer to him Y/N/N. He only opens up to you and he only holds you at night." At Wanda's words you smiled softly. The statement was true and it was how your relationship with Bucky started. You had sprained your wrist so when the Avengers assembled you were forced to stay behind. Steve also wouldn't allow Bucky on the field yet for fear of a relapse so you had to share the compound. For the first few days you hardly saw him and when you did it was only a glimpse. Yet somehow you both ended up grabbing a drink from the kitchen. Small introductions progressed and somehow you ended up sitting on the couch in deep conversation for hours. Steve almost died when he walked in on his best friend smiling for the first time in a long time. Your heart had swelled with emotion when he had sat beside you a few months later and confided all his dark problem and secrets.

 _"I've done things. I'm a heartless monster, a body with no soul! I thought I would never feel emotion again... until I met you."_ Bucky's voice was soft when he had told you. You were frozen in adoration for the man before you and the only thing you could do was press your lips against his. He surprised you with a date and soon you were inseparable, much to Steve's distaste. At first Steve thought Bucky relied on you to much and needed to recover properly before jumping into a relationship but when he tried to stop your romance, Steve got to see just how protective the soldier could get. 

"Hey Maximoff! Y/L/N! We are done for the day." Clint grinned in your direction. As Wanda's unofficial carers, you had managed to find yourself a brotherly figure in the archer. 

"Lunch Miss Maximoff?" A gasp escaped both Wanda and yourself as Vision appeared beside you.

"Vis! You need to warn people remember!?" Wanda tried to look stern but the small blush on her cheeks ruined the scorning. 

"Apologies." Vision smiled as he placed his hand in Wanda's.

"Yeah I am not in the mood to watch you make robotic babies. Bye darling." You joked. Pulling on your jumper you quickly turned to grab Bucky. You had planned a lunch at a little Italian place nearby that Bucky had been dying to try as a surprise. Unfortunately you lost your appetite when you found him.

"...mission in Moscow. He thought it would be a good plan if he acted like he was my pimp and I was forced to wear lingerie while calling him daddy the whole night." Steve, Sam and Bucky also stood around Natasha as she chuckled while packing up.

"I'm sure that night ended fun." Sam winked at Bucky.

"If blowing up a prostitution ring is classifies 'fun'..." Bucky yawned.

"Really? That's how you remember the night ending? I must have done something real good to you." The words left Natasha and you turned instantly. You couldn't listen to it anymore. Sam and Steve were cheering and whistling as you left the gym so you knew no one saw you. Racing to your floor in the compound you slammed the door shut and let out a shaky breath. You weren't going to cry over something so petty, you were above that. You knew Buck would never hurt you in any form but looking at Natasha was a blow to your confidence. You were staring quietly out the window in thought when two arms wrapped securely around you and a pair of lips feathered light kisses down your neck.

"You ran away quick beautiful. I thought you had a surprise planned." Bucky mumbled against your skin. 

"Oh I forgot. I, um, I'm not feeling to crash hot." Your voice wavered and he instantly straightened in alarm.

"What's wrong? Was it the pancakes I made this morning." The concern in his voice made you feel even worse for your jealousy. 

"No. No definitely not baby." You turned in his arms and pushed you hand to entwine in his hair.  

"Is this about Sam?"

"Pardon?"

"Sam kept making those stupid Natasha jokes. I told him off and he was going to apologize in the gym but you were gone." You pulled away quickly in shock.

"No! I... you noticed?" 

"Of course. I've been an assassin for seventy years doll. I'm just a tad better than you."  _Natasha is better than you too._ The voice inside your head whispered.  _You're to weak for this life... his life._

"James..." 

"I was thinking we could go to that little Italian place for dinner." He hadn't heard your whisper but his idea made you smile. You went to agree but the door slammed open again and Nat strutted in followed by Clint and Steve.

"Italian?" Nat laughed. Bucky smirked like he knew a secret only they knew.

"Can we crash your date and make it a team thing. I have some missions I want to go over at dinner." Steve casually asked. Bucky turned to you to see if you protested but you simply shrugged and turned back to the window.

"Sure thing Stevie." _Ouch._

* * *

 

"Wait so this was meant to be a date?" The team all sat in the corner of the candle lit restaurant and Wanda was furiously whispering in your ear. She sat on your left and an oblivious James sat on you right... also next to Natasha. 

"Leave it be Wanda." You sighed as you played with the straw in your drink.

"Leave it... your date!" She splattered. You simply shushed her and turned to Bucky. He looked down with an adoring smile and placed his metal hand on your knee. He never touched anyone else with it which gave you a small confidence push.

"What are you two witches whispering about?" He joked. 

"Casting spells on unsuspecting men." You grinned.

"Well you had me under a spell the moment I laid eyes on you." He moved his hand slowly up your thigh making you laugh and push him away.

"Can't you wait till we get home?" He moved closer and started whispering in your ear words that had you squeezing your thighs together.

"But I want you now. C'mon baby let me slide my fingers inside you knuckle deep. I wanna hear those pretty little moans of yours. Let me taste you... let me slide inside you baby doll. I wanna make you feel good. I wanna paint your insides darling. Let's make a baby." The drink you had placed in front of your lips to hide your arousal was suddenly a choking source. You were coughing and splattering making James frown.

"What?" You choked. He had hurt painted on his face as he shook his head.

"Sorry... wrong time." He turned quickly while Wanda low key patted your back to not draw attention. Surprise, surprise Natasha was ready to talk to him. 

"I'm getting a drink." You told Wanda. Walking away you tried not to focus on the pain in your chest. Bucky had his hand resting on Nat's lower back as he talked across to Steve. How could he go from talking about babies to whispering in her ear? She leaned in seductively before wiping his hair from his face. He seemed agitated and harshly talked to Nat. He must have been telling his relationship problems... your relationship problems. You had only brought you keys and phone which were in your pocket so you just decided to leave. It was a ten minute walk in the dark but being an Avenger meant you could handle most unpleasant situations. You waved discretely at Wanda who gave a sad smile and than you were off.

* * *

 

Before long you were standing in your shower contemplating your next move.

"What the fuck?!" A growl emitted from the door. Bucky stood fuming with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. You ignored him and started rinsing the shampoo from your hair. "What the fuck?!" He repeated.

"What?" You sighed.

"You leave without a single explanation in the dead of night when anything could of happened! Who knows what creeps are hanging around!"

"I'm an Avenger James. A fucking..."

"That's not the point you..."

"I can handle myself Barnes!"

"YOU WERE RECKLESS! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" He roared. 

"NATASHA WOULD NOT BE RECKLESS. WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO FUCKING HER!" You lost it.

"Don't be..."

"DON'T BE WHAT? JEALOUS? You would be. If I had my hands all over my ex and made secret references with my ex and told all our problems WITH MY EX, you would be jealous to you asshole!" You turned to put conditioner into your hair and listened to the sound of clothes dropping. Once you finished rinsing he grabbed your hips and pulled you against him. Feeling his toned body pressed up against you and his heart pounding made you want to fuck the matter away.

"I don't want Natasha. I want you! I told Nat that at the restaurant." He massaged his palms all over your lower back making you press your head back into his shoulder.

"She's..."

"Not you. I mean it Y/N, I only want you. I want you for the rest of my sorry life. I've seen a lot of dark shit and you are the only bright part. You with your awkward fidgeting and your silent laughter that makes you seem like an adorable idiot. Your smile, your voice, your heart, everything makes me fall deeper in love with you everyday. Cause baby without you, I would put a bullet through my brain to silence the ghosts." You flinched and brought your hand up and around you to stroke his cheek.

"You know I wouldn't blame you if you wanted Natasha."

"Christ Y/N! Did you not just listen to a word I just said? What can I do to make you understand." He growled. You needed him to show you. Pushing up against Bucky, you felt his dick twitch. 

"James. Baby I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." You purred before slowly rotating your hips. A low groan emitted from deep with in him as he pushed himself onto your back. You had felt Bucky's manhood multiple times but his size never ceased to amaze you. His metal hand slipped forward from your waist and moved down to stroke the very bottom of your stomach. He was so close to where you needed him.

"You don't have to make up for anything baby doll. You just relax and let me show you my love." His flesh hand pushed the damp hair from your face before sinking two fingers inside you. He stroked and pumped in a torturing pace making you grasp his bicep in agitation and also support. 

"Bucky... baby I need you to go harder." You tried to move but it was impossible. 

"How about you give me a kiss first." You leaned back and crashed your lips together without a second thought. You had always thought they molded perfectly together. He pushed his thumb against your clit and furiously rubbed making you moan and cry into his open mouth. His fingers were shoved in and out over and over making you almost fall in shock. The sensation of Bucky pleasuring you as well as the hot water pelting down on you had you squirming in anticipation. Your legs shook as your orgasm approached and you started to tighten.

"Yes... Oh god. Ah shit... JAMES!" You were so close but he pulled his fingers out. Your fingers desperately tried to find their way down but he grabbed your wrists and pushed your palms against the wall. Instantly your legs parted even further as Bucky gave himself a few strokes. Your anticipation grew at the idea of Bucky's cock inside you. He lined himself up before pushing inside in one large stroke. He filled you up so deliciously you though you could cum then and there. 

"Fuck baby girl. Always so good to me. So fucking warm darlin', so fucking tight." His grip on your hips was vice-like as he tried to keep a slow pace. All you wanted was for him to bend you further and break you but you also loved having him touch you slowly and lovingly.  He pulled out as far as he could before pushing forward and stretching you all over again. His inner conflict to keep it slow failed and you let out a wanton moan as he picked up in speed.

"James! Naw shit harder baby." You were shameless from desire so you reached around and grabbed his ass to trying and pull him in further.

"Mmm baby doll. Such a good girl. You always take it like a champ." He let out a breathy chuckle. You were on cloud-nine... until he pulled out and turned off the shower.

"Hey! What the..." You mumbled in confusion. He stepped out and beckoned you to follow. You frowned as you followed him before he scooped you up and walked out the door. You were both dripping wet while naked as he placed you down on the bed you shared. 

"You know I can't get off unless I can see your face. Now where were we." You bit your lip to hide your smile. He wasn't lying. It is basically impossible for him to properly enjoy sex unless he had you squirming and moaning beneath him. Bucky parted your legs and wrapped them around his waist before slamming inside you. You cried out in shock and clawed your nails into his back. You were so close now and a few thrusts would push you over the edge. He kept rubbing just the right spot making you tighten around him. You could tell by his rhythm that he was close too. Your eyes traveled from where your bodies were joined to his face. You made eye contact and that was it. Your orgasm came crashing down on you making you pulse around Bucky and gasp for air. His hand was on your chin letting you know that he never took his eyes off you. His rhythm started picking up and you moaned and tried to squirm away.

"To much James. Oh... James." He smirked and placed both of his arms beside your head. Your arms moved to his shoulders as you stared at one another. 

"I love you Y/N. More than you will ever know." 

"I know. I'm... I'm sorry. I fucking love you too. So much." At your words his hips stuttered and you felt him fill you up. His nose scrunched and his mouthed was open in a silent gasp... and you adored it. You adored him. He slowly pulled out and you felt his cum drip out of you. His collapsed onto his side and you both turned to face each other.

"Such an angel." He whispered while brushing your hair from your face. You moved forward and lightly pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Such a cheese ball."

"Whatever you love it."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've started posting on tumblr so y'all should follow me @imagine-boobchanan.
> 
> Also I'm a slut for romantic Bucky.


End file.
